Freshly Laundered Towels
by bamkam
Summary: Oneshot Something wasn't right, yet Draco just couldn't figure out what it was. RWDM


**Freshly Laundered Towels**

Something wasn't right.

The apartment was clean, and all of the chores were completed; yet Draco couldn't help but think that something just wasn't right. Looking up from his book, he finally realized the problem.

Ron Weasley was standing in front of him, dripping wet and in nothing but his birthday suit. He seemed oblivious to Draco has he calmly searched the pantry for something to eat.

Draco blushed. Even though the two have been together for almost three years, he still could not help but to flush at the sight of his boyfriend's incredible body once and awhile.

"Ronald Weasley!" the redhead looked up at his name, and, noticing a very flustered Draco, he hastily closed the pantry door. Draco's eyes glanced over his boyfriend's muscular body before resting his gaze on Ron's face. "Why the bloody hell are you naked?"

Ron smirked. "Well, you see, Draco. I just took a shower, and usually I need to take off my clothes in order to—."

"Smartass," the blonde quickly interrupted, his cheeks blazing. "You know that's not what I meant. What I meant was why are you standing in the kitchen, getting it sopping wet, _naked_?" Draco waved his hand at his lover's lower midsection to emphasize his point.

Ron absently scratched his stomach, and Draco's eyes flew down to watch. "Well, there are no clean towels in the hallway closet," he partly listened to Ron as he watched a water droplet slowly slide down his boyfriend's body and down the length of his—.

"What do you mean that there are no clean towels in the closet? I just put some in not even an hour ago!" Draco huffed, crossing his arms. All sexual thoughts about the droplet of water and what he could so to it with his tongue disappeared, and was replaced with thoughts of how naive his boyfriend was.

"There weren't any in there when I checked. And that was about five minutes ago," Ron shrugged, and pulled a wet lock of ginger hair out of his eyes. Draco sighed and set down his book.

"Ron, if there were no towels in the closet—even though I'm one hundred percent sure that there are some in there—why didn't you just use your wand to dry yourself off? A simple charm would have worked," While talking, Draco had picked up his wand and, after a few complicated-looking motions, dried Ron off.

"Aw, Dray! You know I don't like using a spell to dry me off. I prefer to air-dry," Ron pouted playfully at his boyfriend. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered 'drama queen'. Ron looked offended. "Hey! Who are you calling a drama queen?"

Draco laughed and pointed at the redhead, "I'm calling you a drama queen! There weren't supposedly any towels so you just decided to go naked instead of using a spell. How dramatic!" Draco chuckled and reached for his book.

"Shove it," Ron muttered, "But there really aren't any towels in the hallway closet," He quietly added, almost as an afterthought.

Draco slammed down his book in a huff and snapped, "Ron, I don't believe you at all. I had just put some towels in there," He stood up and walked toward the hallway. "Follow me."

"Why?"

Draco looked behind him and said, "To prove to you that there are indeed towels in the hall closet," He turned around and resumed walking. Ron rolled his eyes, but followed his boyfriend anyway.

The two stopped in front of the door to the closet, and Draco opened it. Inside were two neat stacks of freshly washed towels.

Draco smirked triumphantly. "There! I told you that there were fresh—RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!" Ron had picked the blonde up while he was talking.

"Whoops, my bad! It looks like there were some towels in here!" The redhead laughed as he easily deflected one of Draco's swinging arms, "All well. Come on, Dray. Let's go have sex."

The blonde immediately stopped squirming, and looked up at Ron. Everything instantly clicked.

"You bastard! You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Ron only laughed and rolled his hips in answer as he carried his annoyed boyfriend into their bedroom.


End file.
